


Virgil Hates Planes

by Mothman_Enthusiast



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Nightmares, Anxious Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Aviophobia, Background Logic | Logan Sanders and Morality | Patton Sanders, Disney References, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Gay, Light Angst, M/M, Nicknames, Nightmares, background logicality because I can, shameless mcr reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22261831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothman_Enthusiast/pseuds/Mothman_Enthusiast
Summary: Virgil hates planes. But when a handsome stranger sits down next to him, he finds that he doesn't quite mind anymore.Sorry, I'm bad at writing summaries, but the fic is good, I swear!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders (mentioned)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Virgil Hates Planes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on ao3, so go easy on me!
> 
> Just kidding. If you have any constructive criticisms, please comment them! Without further ado, enjoy.

Virgil hated planes. 

They're claustrophobically tight, have the worst food ever, and are filled with people who have no understanding of personal space. Oh, and they're literal metal tubes flying thousands of feet in the air. But here he was, clambering into a window seat, praying to God that his seatmate would chew with their mouth closed, and that the plane wouldn't crash immediately after taking off. He told himself this was all worth it in the end. Seeing his best friends, Patton and Logan, getting married completely merited the three and a half hour flight from Chicago to Miami. Although, truthfully, there were very few things he wouldn't do for those two. But nothing could solve the fact that he was miserable. 

His thoughts were cut short by a jolt beneath him. The cabin was filled with the sound of rumbling as the plane started rolling down the tarmac. Virgil had been so distracted, that he hadn't noticed the flight attendants giving their whole safety procedure. _What if there's a water landing?_ he thought slightly frantically. _I'll have no idea where the life vests are._ But the logical part of his fear addled brain reminded him that they wouldn't be flying over an ocean, and he forced himself to calm down. He clicked his seat belt on mere moments before the plane took off from the ground. He didn't let himself relax until the craft reached a steady, cruising speed and altitude. It was only then that he realized that there was someone next to him. 

He turned away from the window where his eyes had been fixed, dread starting to fill him. He didn't like people on a normal day, never mind when he was crammed next to them for hours. His unease was extinguished, however, when he saw that instead of a middle-aged soccer mom or a runny-nosed eight-year-old, a perfectly hygienic looking young man was sat beside him. He had lightly tanned skin and russet hair that curled slightly in the front. He was wearing a Chicago Academy of the Arts T-shirt underneath a jean jacket, so Virgil assumed he was from the area. On the small TV in front of him, a movie played. No not just a movie... but an animated Disney movie. There was nothing even slightly obnoxious about him, save for the fact that he was quietly humming along to the song playing on his screen. He seemed to be doing it without even meaning to, though, and Virgil honestly found it sort of cute. 

Also, he had noise-canceling headphones. 

He slipped them on and tried to let the voice of Gerard Way soothe his travel-related anxiety. 

* * *

Virgil must have fallen asleep, because the next thing he knew, he was being shaken awake by someone with a very gentle grip. When he opened his eyes, he was met with a man who had a very nervous expression on his face. He was gazing down at Virgil with concern.

"Are you okay?" he asked in a voice that implied he _did not_ think Virgil was okay.

"Hmm?" Virgil replied, still half-asleep, and extremely disorientated.

"Are you _okay?"_ the man repeated. It clicked in Virgil's head that he was the guy seated next to him on the plane. "You were writhing around in your sleep and I didn't know what to do." All at once Virgil was awake and cursing himself for falling asleep. Whenever he got anxious, he would get the _worst_ nightmares. The kind that made you gasp for air. Indeed, his breathing was rapid and uneven, and when he touched a hand to his forehead, it came away slicked with sweat. He couldn't even remember the dream that elicited such a reaction, but it must have been a bad one.

"I'm fine!" he grunted, and perhaps it came out more forcefully than he had intended, because the man backed away slightly, with a fearful look. Virgil was mortified. He couldn't believe he had been having basically the equivalent of a sleeping panic attack in front of a complete stranger.

"You don't look fine," murmured said stranger. Virgil turned to him. He gazed at Virgil with tentative friendliness that was definitely undeserved. Virgil buried his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry. You were nice to me and I snapped at you..." Virgil trailed off helplessly. "It's just- Planes put me on edge." The man next to him chuckled understandingly. 

"That's okay. I'm more worried about you," he smiled.

"I really am alright. I just get nightmares sometimes." That was an oversimplification, but Virgil didn't want to dump all of his issues onto an innocent bystander. "I can't believe I fell asleep on a plane of all places." This guy must have had a contagious smile, because now Virgil was grinning back at him.

"I'm the same way. Something about flying just makes me conk out. Must be the steady movement." A few seconds of silence ticked by, but it wasn't awkward. On the contrary, it was kind of nice.

"Well, I won't keep you from your movie any longer, Princey," Virgil finally heard himself remark, and though he knew it was the right thing to say, he still rued those words that he knew would end the conversation. The man smirked at the nickname, before sticking out a hand.

"It's Roman, actually," he said. "Though I appreciate anything Disney related."

"Virgil," replied Virgil, shaking Roman's outstretched hand. Both the exaggerated formality of the gesture, and the physical contact it evoked, caused a childish giggle to rise up in Virgil's throat. He repressed it. There would be _no more_ embarrassment around Roman. He cleared his throat, and both men seemed to remember where they were, with a start. They pulled their respective hands back and went back to what they were doing. Roman was returning to his TV screen and Virgil moved his headphones back to his ears, the sweet sounds of MCR flooding his mind once again. But he couldn't stop sneaking looks at Roman, who, after his movie had finished, abandoned the screen for a little leather notebook. It had a small crown imprint on the cover and Virgil had to admire the royal theme of it all.

* * *

Virgil was scrolling through Tumblr when he felt it. _It_ _,_ being Roman's head on his shoulder. Virgil's eyes widened for a fraction of a second, before he relaxed again. This was okay- the kind of close-quarters touching that was actually appreciated on a plane. Roman wasn't lying when he said that air travel lulled him to sleep. He was out like a light. Carefully, as to not disturb him, Virgil shrugged off his hoodie and draped it over Roman like a blanket. Then, in a sudden surge of confidence, he tore a page out of the back of the leather notebook on Roman's tray table. He scrawled out his number and the message, "Call me, Sleeping Beauty." Then he tucked the folded paper back into the book. He prayed that Roman wouldn't find it before they landed. But with Roman cuddled up next to him, he found it easier to relax. The two of them stayed in that position for the rest of the trip.

And strangely, Virgil hadn't been anxious at all.


End file.
